chronicles_of_lordaeronfandomcom-20200213-history
Fenris Isle
Fenris Isle (For the Wowpedia Page, Visit Here ) Fenris Isle was the ancient home of the Knights of the Order of Fenris and the noble family Terimidias. Built shortly after Lordaeron's founding. The Island Keep is roughly 1,150 Years Old, going through various reworks, renevations and reconstructions in it's time, Until it was besieged by the Scourge during the Third War. Following the second siege of the Island by a coalition force comprising of the Argent Dawn, Crimson Legion, Kirin'Tor and The Order of Fenris, the Island became inhabited by a sizeable number of Rot Hide Gnolls, along with their master, Thule Ravenclaw, who was returned to his position as owner of the Keep in a disorientated state, to deter a Forsaken takeover of the Island. History Origin Fenris Isle was chosen as the location to build Lordaeron's first Millitary base following the nation's founding. The Knights and warriors who served under Lord Lordain, for whom the Kingdom was also named for, decided it was the best location to defend their new Kingdom from the newly formed nations of the South. Wars of Rivalries In the first 300 years of the Keep's lifespan, it saw many wars with neighboring Alterac and Gilneas, thwarting all attempts to invade Lordaeron. It's location simply made it too difficult to siege. The warriors there soon grew to be the most reputable human warriors in the Human Lands. Their record could not be argued with. The Bandit War 300 Years into the Keep's life however. Lordaeron would see a dramatic turn for the worst, as the King raised taxes and cut spending, the people grew poor and desperate while the King grew wealthy. This turned many to a life of crime, with the criminals forming immensely large bandit clans. Taking over Villages and Towns, and finally cities. The King was overrthrown, and a civil war erupted between rivalling clans for control of the Capital. Commander of Fenris Isle, Anicus Terimidias, successfully lead two campaigns simultaniously. Over many years he and his Knights, not only dissolved the Bandit clans and restored Order, but also defended the nation from several invasion attempts by Gilneas and Alterac who sought to take advantage of the chaos. With the remarkable, some would say Impossible, victory. The new King granted Anicus the title of Lord, and granted to him all the lands which rested upon Lordamere Lake, including Fenris Isle and It's ancient keep. The Order of Fenris Now Lord, Anicus would go on to found an Order of Knights. The Order of Fenris. The first Knights being the victorious warriors from the Bandit War. Anicus layed down the first Knight's Code in the land, and made it clear that the Order was his solution to any future Bandit War, as the Order would not be funded by the Kingdom but rather from the coffers of Fenris Isle, and would act independently to the wider Lordaeron millitary. Over It's 800 year life span, The Order of Fenris would thrive on the Island, maintaining their title as remarkable and unchallenged warriors and protectors. The Second War Following the Second War, Fenris Isle fell upon hard times. The Knights of Fenris had lost most of their reputation due to the introduction of the Paladins of the Silver Hand. Trade dried up as Alterac was annexed and Gilneas sought to seperate itself from Lordaeron entirely. The Knights however maintained their vigil, successfully dealing with the new bandit menace, The Syndicate, as well as Lordaeron's own Blue Bastard bandits for a time. The Third War Following the Siege of Capital City, the Isle was refuge for those fleeing the terror of the Scourge. As the Isle that had never been sieged, it remained an impervious bastion against the Scourge's advance. This hope however only lasted so long, as the Isle was betrayed from within. A mage of the Kirin Tor, Thule Ravenclaw, relayed information about secret tunnels beneath the Lake to the Scourge, who then used it to Siege the Isle in the middle of the Night. Successfully taking over the Isle in a matter of hours, and laying waste to the ancient Order of Knights, and It's Keep. War in Tirisfal The Isle would become home to the Scourge of Tirisfal Glades. Thule Ravenclaw had become it's master, and used the Keep as his base of operations. He was ultimately defeated when the old Knights returned to vanquish him, leading a coalition of Argent, Scarlet and Kirin'Tor Forces. In the Aftermath, Thule Ravenclaw's soul was split and meddled with by the powers of Virgil, who then left Thule on the Isle to continue his work, as a deterrence to keep the Forsaken from inhabiting the Island, as the Knights knew they could not re-inhabit it without Forsaken interference. To this day Fenris Isle stands a ruin, controlled by a crazed Necromancer, and his Rot Hide Gnolls.